


saw that comin' from a mile away

by writing_way_too_much



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Fluff, Idol Verse, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Non AU, Shenanigans, everything else is side, i got inspired let me live, i tried to give everyone a line or two of dialogue if they weren't a central character, soonwoo is main pairing, yes i wrote a christmas fic in july
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_way_too_much/pseuds/writing_way_too_much
Summary: jihoon decides that it'll be a good idea to put mistletoe up. everyone is caught in the effects.





	saw that comin' from a mile away

**Author's Note:**

> hello i'm supposed to be writing sequels and spinoffs and stuff for other fics but writer's block hates me so i wrote this to try and get over it
> 
> yes i am aware that it is july not december let me live
> 
> please go stream seventeen's new comeback, "oh my" they deserve all the love and support in the world
> 
> this is my first time writing svt im sorry if the characterization is off
> 
> disclaimer: this is completely fictitious, i own only the plot

there are two strange things in the living room when soonyoung gets back to the dorm.

joshua and jeonghan are lying on the couch, pretty much on top of each other, lazily making out, and wonwoo is standing kind of off-center, eyes closed.

well, actually, the joshua and jeonghan thing isn’t surprising or strange. anyone with eyes can see the way those two steal glances at each other. soonyoung’s just curious as to why they chose right now to solve it and why they’re still just kissing on the couch.

but where wonwoo’s standing?  _ that _ is strange.

soonyoung thinks he might be asleep standing up, because wonwoo had done that once in the back of an interview and scared the shit out of chan when he’d woken up and quietly answered a question that had been asked ten minutes ago. soonyoung just can’t figure out why he chose that particular piece of hardwood floor in the living room to fall asleep on when his bed’s just down the hall.

joshua and jeonghan haven’t noticed soonyoung yet, so soonyoung sneaks over behind the couch, pops up, and whisper-yells, “i’m happy for you guys!”

jeonghan, who’s lying on top, startles away from joshua’s mouth and then turns to face soonyoung, using joshua as a pillow. joshua doesn’t seem to mind, just starts petting jeonghan’s hair and humming a little under his breath.

“blame that,” jeonghan says, pointing upwards at the branch of mistletoe suspended above the couch. soonyoung is a bit curious as to how it got and stayed there. “jihoon wanted to force a bunch of people to kiss so that he could take blackmail pictures, so he got mingyu to hang up mistletoe pretty much everywhere around the dorm.”

“oh, that’s a fantastic idea.” soonyoung holds in a laugh at the mental image of mingyu holding jihoon up so that he could reach the ceiling. “is he back yet? i want to congratulate him.”

joshua laughs. “yeah, back, and then bumped into mingyu under that mistletoe hanging in the kitchen doorway and went bright pink and tried to get out of it, but mingyu dipped him in a kiss and then they vanished to his room and we haven’t seen them since.”

soonyoung actually does laugh at that. “perfect! now jihoon won’t be able to keep me at the studio longer because he’s complaining about how pretty mingyu’s eyes are, or whatever he’s decided to focus on for that day!”

jeonghan smiles and then presses a kiss to the side of joshua’s neck. joshua lets out a tiny little yelp of surprise. “hyung, it’s really late,” he says in warning. soonyoung gets what’s implied.

“yeah, seungcheol-hyung gave me a stern lecture the other day about taking care of myself,” soonyoung says, choosing to ignore the implication behind jeonghan’s actions and joshua’s words. “you guys should probably go to bed. but hey, what’s up with wonwoo?"

joshua shrugs, pushing jeonghan off of him so that he can sit up. “dunno.”

jeonghan trails joshua to their room and soonyoung hopes with all his might that they just literally sleep together tonight, because he’s got so many new ideas for the choreography that he wants to try out, and he really needs them to be well-rested.

wonwoo still hasn’t moved, not even when soonyoung stands directly in front of him and waves a hand in front of his face. his breathing is regular and he’s slouched enough that soonyoung is pretty damn sure he’s asleep.

“wonwoo-yah,” he says quietly.

dark brown, almost black, eyes blink open and stare uncomprehendingly at soonyoung.

soonyoung tries his goddamn best to keep the unnecessary fondness out of his voice, but it’s hard when wonwoo’s blinking sleepily at him and looks soft and adorable. “wonwoo-yah, i think you fell asleep standing up in the middle of the living room.”

“was trying to avoid mistletoe,” wonwoo mumbles. “don’t wanna kiss anyone.”

“i won’t kiss you right now if we walk under mistletoe,” soonyoung promises. “you need to get to bed.”

“i was comfortable, hyung.”

soonyoung snorts. “no, you couldn’t have been. c’mon, you can lean on me if you like.”

wonwoo isn’t that much taller than soonyoung, only about four centimeters, and he isn’t that heavy, but he is tired and loose and apparently can’t figure out how feet work, because he’s doing some old-person shuffling gait. soonyoung is half tempted to pick wonwoo up bridal-style and just carry him to bed, but he’s also pretty tired and doesn’t want to drop wonwoo on the floor.

“wonwoo, dear, you have to try a little bit harder otherwise we’re never going to get anywhere,” soonyoung says patiently after a long few minutes in which they move about two meters. “i know you’re really tired, but it’ll be a lot more comfortable if you’re lying down in bed.”

“ ‘m not your dear,” wonwoo says under his breath, but he does make an effort to pick up his feet more.

shit, soonyoung hadn’t realized that he’d spoken that out loud. “why, i’m offended.”

they pass under at least five pieces of mistletoe. soonyoung distantly wonders where jihoon got all this mistletoe from but then decides he kind of doesn’t want to know.

“thank you, hyung,” wonwoo says once he’s horizontal and underneath the covers. his words are blurry with tiredness and soonyoung’s heart constricts painfully in his chest.

“anything for my favorite dongsaeng,” he says.

wonwoo snuggles deeper into the pillow. “i thought seokmin was your favorite.”

“he was my favorite yesterday, you’re my favorite today. don’t tell him, though.”

“do you just rotate through all of us or what?”

_ no _ , soonyoung thinks.  _ you’re always my favorite _ .

“exactly,” he says instead. “goodnight, wonwoo-yah.”

  
  
  
  


seungcheol is staring wistfully out the window when soonyoung walks into the kitchen for tea the next morning.

“hey, hyung,” he says, rummaging through minghao’s extensive collection of tea for a flavor he likes. “why do you look so sad?”

“soonyoungie, have you ever liked someone?”

soonyoung pauses from where he’s filling up a kettle with water. “um, yeah?”

“have you ever…” seungcheol hesitates, and tears his gaze away from the window to look soonyoung in the face. “have you ever liked two someones at once?”

soonyoung considers this, putting the now-full kettle on the stove to boil and getting a few teacups out from the cabinet. he knows that minghao and chan also like tea in the mornings. “i haven’t, personally, but i think it’s entirely possible,” he says finally.

seungcheol takes a sip of his coffee. he needs the caffeine to get started in the mornings but hates the taste, so his mugs are really just creamer and sugar with a splash of coffee. it’s actually halfway decent. soonyoung drinks it when he’s desperate. “and what about, if i like two hypothetical people at once, and they both like each other?”

“are you talking about jihoon and mingyu or joshua and jeonghan?” soonyoung asks.

seungcheol blushes and hides his face in his coffee. “joshua and jeonghan,” he admits after a long pause.

“get one of them under the mistletoe.” the kettle whistles and soonyoung drops some tea leaves in. “then get the other, and then have a big emotional feelings talk, and then become happy boyfriends. simple.”

“it’s not that simple,” seungcheol says. 

“you’re overthinking this, hyung.” soonyoung pours some tea into a cup for himself and another one for chan, who’s just wandered in. “use all that godawful mistletoe to your advantage.”

“who does hyung want to kiss?” chan asks distractedly. he takes the tea from soonyoung with a murmur of thanks and pokes the tip of his tongue in to see how hot it is. “it can’t be hansol, cause i’ve got this master plan to get him.”

soonyoung unsuccessfully tries to hide his snicker behind his hand.

“you don’t need a master plan,” seungcheol says, sounding faintly amused. “he talks about you all the time. literally just go kiss him already.”

“who’s kissing chan?” junhui asks, walking in with one arm around minghao’s waist. he takes minghao’s tea from soonyoung and holds it to minghao’s lips. “he’s, like, twelve.”

“excuse you,” chan huffs.

“is anyone actually going to make breakfast, or are we all just going to stand around drinking artificial energy?” jeonghan asks loudly, cutting through the group to stand next to seungcheol.

soonyoung sees what seungcheol and jeonghan have missed and is about to point it out, but minghao beats him to it. “hyungs, look where you’re standing,” he says delightedly.

jeonghan looks up comically slowly. seungcheol is frozen, staring desperately into his coffee cup, probably wishing he could jump in and drown in it.

“go on, then,” another voice says. “i’ll start making toast for everybody. leave some of him for me, though, please.”

soonyoung can’t stand it anymore. he falls back against the countertop, laughing so hard he thinks he might die. joshua takes his teacup out of his hands and sets it on the counter so it doesn’t spill. “what, you didn’t think i had it in me?”

“no,” soonyoung gasps out. “this is just a beautiful coincidence--the looks on everyone’s faces, why didn’t i get a picture of that--”

chan rolls his eyes and walks out, promptly bumping into hansol, which sets soonyoung off again. junhui is looking at him like he’s afraid for his health, and minghao raises an eyebrow at him over his cup of tea.

“oh, uh, hi, hyung,” chan says awkwardly.

hansol peers past him. “are cheol-hyung and jeonghan-hyung--”

“i gave them permission,” joshua interrupts, plugging in the four-slot toaster and getting out bread. “could someone please start making eggs, and someone else can heat up the sausage that’s in the freezer?”

“who died and put him in charge?” minghao asks.

“if you want to eat, you’ll follow my instructions,” joshua says pleasantly. “please get out of the kitchen unless you’re going to scramble eggs or put sausage in the microwave.”

soonyoung takes a breath, laughter slowing down.

“channie, look where you’re standing,” junhui says, pointing to the kitchen doorway. a piece of mistletoe is tacked up above chan and hansol’s heads. chan goes a violent shade of red and tries to get past hansol, but hansol cups his face with both of his hands and kisses him. chan almost drops his tea.

“save the tea,” seokmin says, neatly taking the cup out of chan’s hand and squeezing past the couple in the doorway. “what is this, makeout central? you guys are aware that people eat in this kitchen, yeah?” he directs the last part of his statement at jeonghan and seungcheol. jeonghan smirks and flips seokmin off before going back to seungcheol.

“out of my kitchen!” joshua yelps.

  
  
  


soonyoung is just finishing up the scrambled eggs when wonwoo walks in.

“can i help with anything?” he asks, morning voice deep and scratchy. soonyoung swallows.

joshua nods, pointing towards the cabinet with plates. “could you give everyone a piece of toast, one piece of sausage, and a spoonful of scrambled eggs?”

“are they gonna eat anything other than each other’s faces?” wonwoo asks, stretching up to get plates. seungcheol breaks away from jeonghan just long enough to look offended.

soonyoung tries to ignore the way wonwoo’s t-shirt rides up on his side. “probably not. i dunno if we can break them away from each other long enough for practice today.”

wonwoo frowns, the skin above his eyebrows creasing. “c’mon, hyung, it’s almost christmas,” he says. “you can’t give us a break?”

“pledis is giving us a week of vacation starting monday, and unfortunately for you, it is friday,” soonyoung says. he smiles brightly at wonwoo. “so nope!”

  
  
  
  
  


dance practice goes fantastically.

soonyoung is so excited when the new choreography he came up with last night goes well that he almost starts bouncing off the walls. “do that again! ahh! it was beautiful!”

wonwoo smiles a tiny smile, directed at just soonyoung, and soonyoung’s heart skips a beat.

  
  
  
  


their vacation is a blessing.

soonyoung sleeps in until ten on monday morning, then gets up to find the dorm completely quiet. christmas is on wednesday, and they gave in to joshua and hansol’s puppy-dog eyes and put up a tree and a few other decorations last night.

it’s not often that the dorm is quiet, with twelve other boys living in it, and soonyoung revels in the stillness. normally he’s the most energetic one, rivaled maybe by seokmin and seungkwan, but today he feels like just sitting on the couch, humming quietly to himself while drinking some kind of fancy peppermint tea that joshua’s aunt sent him as an early christmas present.

“hey, hyung.”

soonyoung startles, whipping around to find wonwoo standing behind the couch, strategically not close enough to soonyoung to be under the mistletoe. “hi, wonwoo-yah.”

“do you think seungkwan has a girlfriend?” wonwoo asks, settling himself onto the opposite end of the couch. soonyoung determinedly ignores the twist in his ribcage. “he’s been texting someone a lot and giggling to no end.”

“it’s just weird for me to think of him having a girlfriend,” soonyoung admits. “he’s, like, twelve.”

“why is twelve always the age you guys pick for the younger ones?” wonwoo tucks his feet under his legs. “is there something important that happens at thirteen that they don’t qualify for yet?”

soonyoung nods, completely seriously. “you become a teenager.”

wonwoo stares at him for a moment before dissolving into soft, low laughter. “that was the worst pun you’ve ever made, hyung.”

“even worse than your puns?”

“nobody can beat my puns.”

soonyoung doesn’t have a response to that, so he just takes another sip of tea and watches wonwoo over the rim of his cup. wonwoo’s yawning and stretching out and then suddenly he’s a lot closer to soonyoung then he had previously been.

“it’s nice that it’s so quiet,” wonwoo muses. “kind of strange to have you being all calm and stuff.”

“i am plenty calm,” soonyoung argues.

“not when i’m kicking your ass at mario kart you’re not.”

“that literally doesn’t count--”

“mistletoe!”

there goes the peace and quiet. soonyoung almost drops his tea. “what the hell, mingyu--”

mingyu grins widely at him. “you two! mistletoe! kiss!”

“get outta here,” soonyoung grumbles. “i’m not gonna kiss wonwoo. he doesn’t want to.”

wonwoo clears his throat. “who says i don’t want to?”

soonyoung stays very still. adrenaline shoots through him. “you said, the other night, you were standing over there so that you weren’t under mistletoe so that you wouldn’t have to kiss anyone.”

“anyone except you,” wonwoo says, and he’s definitely blushing now.

“mingyu, go back to bed and cuddle with jihoon some more,” soonyoung says without taking his eyes off of wonwoo’s face.

“just remember, other people use that couch!” mingyu pats soonyoung on the head, completely unnecessarily, and leaves the room.

“he’s ridiculous,” soonyoung tries. his hands are shaking and he sets his teacup down on the coffee table. “um, are you serious--”

wonwoo kisses him to shut him up, and yeah, he was serious.

  
  
  
  


“i’m the only single one,” seokmin laments at eleven forty-three p.m. on christmas eve. “seungkwan’s got his girlfriend, the three of them are permanently connected at the hip--”

“i dislike that statement,” jeonghan cuts in, frowning at seokmin. “we are not permanently connected--”

“none of you have done anything by yourselves for like four days,” chan points out from where he’s got his arms around hansol on the floor.

“and those two, the maknaes, being adorable together,” seokmin jumps back in. “and junhui and minghao, who have been dating since the beginning of time, and the ones with the cute height difference--”

“would you like to receive gifts tomorrow?” jihoon asks pleasantly. seokmin nods. “then you’ll shut your mouth.”

seokmin shivers and moves imperceptibly away from jihoon. mingyu almost presses a kiss to the top of jihoon’s head and then evidently thinks better of it.

“and last but not least, we have the two that have been dancing around each other for years,” seokmin finishes. “that leaves me. i’m so lonely.”

“just get a girlfriend like kwannie,” junhui says. “it’s not like there’s a shortage of girls who want to date you.”

soonyoung smiles and curls deeper into wonwoo’s hold, head pillowed on his chest. wonwoo kisses his cheek and catches the corner of his mouth.

maybe all that mistletoe wasn’t the worst idea jihoon’s ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please leave kudos or comments if you enjoyed, they make me smile <3
> 
> now i'm off to try and work thru my writer's block but you may get a few more soonwoo stories while i try and remember how words work lol
> 
> hmu on tumblr @bestfluteninja


End file.
